


The Words We Speak

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: A short conversation between Keith and Lance presented in only a dialogue format.The setting takes place shortly after Lance's break up.





	The Words We Speak

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to get out of my writer's block. (Again).
> 
> I found I really like writing dialogues far more than all the other descriptive words. Helps to propel the story a lot more than all the other noise that I worry myself over.

**Lance:** I feel so fucking stupid.

**Keith:** Hey, it wasn’t your fault.

 **Lance:** Yeah, it is. I should have seen it coming.

 **Keith:** There is no way that you could have known Lance. Stop beating yourself about it.

**Lance:** No, I should have known. I knew what his rep was like. I just, I just thought that  _ maybe _ my love would be enough for him to change. For him to become better.

**Keith:** Well, isn’t that the wrong reason for loving someone?

 **Lance:** What do you mean?

 **Keith:** Well, if you love someone with the intention of changing them into a version that you would like, then aren’t you simply liking the idea of them and not the real them?

 **Lance:** …

 **Keith:** Hello? Lance? You there?

 **Lance:** Huh, yeah. I was just thinking. That’s some **(chuckle)** , that’s some pretty heavy stuff that you just threw at me.

 **Keith:** Sorry. Sometimes my mind just runs ahead of me. I shouldn’t have said that.

 **Lance:** No, no. You were just being honest. I appreciate that.

 **Keith:** But it hurt you.

 **Lance:** Yes, but it also gave me perspective. Perhaps I am to blame for this ending so badly.

 **Keith:** Share the blame Lance. You shouldn’t shoulder everything that went wrong.

 **Lance:** I know but-

 **Keith:** No buts! You made a mistake and some things ended badly. Learn from it and pick yourself up and move on.

 **Lance:** Not gonna say there are plenty of fish in the sea?

 **Keith:** Nahh. Figured if I’m talking with you I don’t have to.

**Lance:** Ha. Ha. Very funny.

**Keith** **(smiling):**  Alright I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?

 **Lance:** Yeah. Hey, Keith?

 **Keith:** Yeah?

 **Lance:** Thanks.

 **Keith:** No problem.


End file.
